My Hero DxD
by Fairy Tail's Top Mage
Summary: Izuku Midoriya wanted nothing more to disappear, to set out to do what he wanted to do. However, according to 80% of the population, this was a worthless endeavor. After a nasty encounter with an old friend gone wrong, it was only luck that he ran into Rias Gremory when he did.
1. I

**Izuku Midoriya wanted nothing more to disappear, to set out to do what he wanted to do. However, according to 80% of the population, this was a worthless endeavor. After a nasty encounter with an old friend gone wrong, it was only luck that he ran into Rias Gremory when he did.**

**"I."**

* * *

"You need to be more realistic, Midoriya-kun."

**Izuku Midoriya**, a boy with green eyes and green hair, could only flinch. He was currently wearing a black middle school uniform, his yellow backpack in his lap. He looked down, unable to look the school counselor in the eyes as the man read over his high school applications, an obvious disturbed look on the man's face.

_**U.A High school**-Hero Course_

_**Shiketsu High school**-Hero Course_

_**Ketsubutsu Academy**-Hero Course_

"You're a smart boy, Midoriya." The man started off, but the greenette expected the "but" any second now. He had heard this spiel many times from many people, after all. "But you can't keep this up. You have so many options, you could do practically anything you want. However, being a **Hero **is not possible without a **Quirk**."

"B-but I won't know if I don't try, right?" The man pinched his nose, trying his best to be gentle with the boy.

"Why set yourself up for failure? Like I said before, you could apply for any other field at any school anywhere." There was only deafening silence, to which the man sighed once again. "I can't decline your applications, especially with grades such as yours. I'll turn them in, but remember that you can change your application anytime. You're free to go."

"Thank you." The boy muttered before walking out the office. As soon as the doors closed, he could barely contain that sob that escaped. Thankful that is still early in the morning and that no one was around yet, he hugged his bag and began a slow trek towards the bathroom, not bothering to wipe the tears that cascaded his freckled cheeks.

"Excuse me?"

Izuku yelped he collided into something soft, causing him to fall to the ground as well as the inner contents of his bag. Looking up, he could feel his jaw drop as looked at the person who he had ran into.

She was incredibly beautiful, a woman who had no equal. Long, crimson hair that seemed to radiate in the low light of the hallway, blue eyes staring at him with concern in them. From his position on the ground, it seemed like her long legs ran forever. Which was proven false, as he suddenly caught sight of black, lacy panties that made him go red and nosebleed. She was wearing a white, red and black uniform that he didn't recognize.

There was no way she was going to talk to him, so he frantically began to collect his fallen books and pencils, trying to avoid eye contact. However, much to his shock, she got on her knees and began to help him pick up his school supplies. From the close proximity, he was able to notice the ahoge on her head and the sweet smelling shampoo.

"S-sorry for running into you miss-!"

"Don't worry about." She said, her voice soft but confident. A small smile formed on her face as she stood up, his yellow backpack in her left hand, her right hand extended to help him up. He took it, and with a surprising amount of strength, she was able to easily lift him. Maybe a strength quirk, he thought to himself bitterly. "I am half to blame, after all. As you can probably tell, I don't go to school here so I was a little overwhelmed. My name is** Rias Gremory**, I attend **Kuoh Academy** in **Kuoh**, a pleasure to meet you."

"O-Oh, my name is Izuku Midoriya. I'm a student here at Aldera!" He couldn't help the stutter that came out. The fact that he was talking to an older girl, a seriously beautiful one at that, made him nervous. The girl giggled lightly from the stutter and shook his hand, making him realize that they were still holding hands. He noted that her hands was incredibly soft and dainty. "What brings you here, Gremory-san?"

"I am here for a presentation as a representative of Kuoh Academy. You'll probably see me again later today, Izuku-kun." He blushed once again as she used his first name affectionately. "If I don't mind me asking, do you have any schools in mind?"

The memories of encounter prior with his counselor brought a sour taste to his mouth, and he resisted the urge to began crying again. Instead he opted to lightly grip his left hand to suppress the shaking in them.

"I want to go to U.A High School."

The redhead was looking at him intently, surprised from the lack of stutter. However, she made no move to say anything as he looked down towards the tile floor, eyes shadowed by his hair.

"I always wanted to be a hero, since I've had reasoning." He spoke softly, almost inaudible, but she heard it clearly. "I admired heroes and I envied their quirks. It was always, "I want a quirk just like theirs!", but it never came. It was as if God was mocking me, laughing at my dreams. I wanted to be like All Might, someone who could smile at any situation. I want to be a hero that gives hope..."

"Then what's wrong?" His head snapped upward, tears rolling down his cheeks once again as he stared at her in shock. His bag was on the floor as she slightly bent down to his level, the smile on her face unwavering. "I believe you, Izuku-kun. You should always strive for what you want."

There, in the hallway, under the light of dawn his dream was rekindled. Tears rolled down his face as he began sobbing, not feeling the weight of his insecurities on his shoulder for once in life. She brought his head to her chest, but he couldn't bear to care about the embarrassing position. He continued to sob into his savior.

* * *

He had cried into the chest of Rias Gremory for what felt like an hour, before she gently parted from him. She had things to do, after all. Promising to talk to him later that day, she took off. As he sat in his seat in his homeroom, he felt light as a feather.

"This is your last year of middle school. It's about time you delinquents decide what you're going to do with your life. Although, it's obvious that most of you want to be heroes!" The class exploded in chatter, a myriad of people showing off their quirks. Izuku, who sat in the back, didn't do anything as he looked away. "With such amazing quirks, it's definitely possible... but that doesn't mean you can use them whenever you want!"

"Sensei!" An ashen blonde boy spoke up over the commotion, his red eyes not sparing a glance at those around him. "Don't compare me to these wannabes! I'm on an entirely different level than these losers!" Of course, those around him began to complain, but a sharp glare put them in their place, making him laugh.

"Ah, that's right. You were planning to join U.A., weren't you Bakugo-"

The chatter returned.

"Whoa, the number one Hero School in Japan? I heard the entrance exams were brutal!"

"As big of a dick as he is, he's pretty much a shoe in!"

"That's right, my goal is to be better than All Might himself and become number one! With a quirk like mine, there's no competit-"

"You also wanted to go, didn't you Midoriya?"

The silence was deafening as all eyes turned to him, making him shiver once again. He felt his face flush as they all started laughing at him, causing him to sink into his seat. The anxiety that he had felt earlier had hit like a truck.

"Midoriya?! No way!"

"Good grades are good and all, but that's not enough for the hero program!"

"It doesn't have to be the hero program, there's also Support and Management Depart-!"

***BOOM!***

Izuku yelped as an explosion was set off right in front of him, causing him to fall out of his seat. He cringed as he felt embers of his destroyed desk collide against his skin. He felt tears begin to form in his eyes as angry red eyes glared down at him, small explosions forming in Bakugo's hand.

"You're even worst than these rejects, you fucking loser! You think you can stand in the same ring as me, huh!? You don't even have a quirk, you damned nerd!"

"K-Kaachan, that's not it!" He tried to reason with him, but knew it was in vain. "I-It's just that I've always wanted to go since we were kids! It's where All Might went, after all..."

This seemed to have the opposite effect, as everyone began laughing at the boy again.

"Now, now, settle down you two." The teacher called out to them, not really looking too bothered by the exchange. "If you keep damaging school property, I'll have to send you to the principle's office."

Bakugou clicked his teeth as he backed off, unwilling to have anything go on his record. As the teacher continued talk, Izuku cradled his burned arm, feeling his heart drop once more as his classmates snickered around him. He saw there on the floor for the rest of the class, trying his best to ignore the burning glare aimed at him.

* * *

"We're not done here, Deku."

As soon as the teacher dismissed them, Katsuki made a beeline for him. With the facade of calmness, the blonde grabbed his Number 13 notebook from his hands. Standing up, the greenette tried grabbing it but the blonde pushed him down by the face, a sneering rising on his face. His three lackeys behind him only laugh, not at all disturbed by the display of bullying. The class around them paid them no mind, continuing talking with their respective cliques.

"You were right, Katsuki. What a nerd."

"For the future? Yeah right, keep dreaming loser."

Tears began to form in his eyes as Katsuki kept glaring at him. Without an ounce of remorse, the boy let an explosion off in between his hands. Without looking, he tossed the flaming book out the window.

"I'm not going to tell you again, Deku." The calmness in his voice was long gone, replaced with hostility as he looked down on the downed boy. He kicked him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. "You're not going to U.A. You're going to go to the teacher and take back your application. You're then going to get lost and go to whatever backwater school you apply to. Never think you got what it takes to stand in the same ring again, got it? If you want a quirk so bad, fucking swan dive off the roof and go to hell! Maybe then you'll be useful!"

Tears actually began to fall down his face as Katsuki began to walk away, his friends following him while laughing, showering the boy with praises. Katsuki was always rude and loud with his insults, but never this cruel. He grit his teeth as heard the giggles and talking behind his back. He wanted to say something, say anything to refute his childhood friend. To tell him he was _wrong_, to tell them that _they all were wrong, _but the words refused to escape his lips.

He didn't know how long he sat there in the fetal position, holding his stomach as he cried. The unfairness of the world, his insecurities, hit him like a truck. At that particular moment, he wanted nothing more than to die, to get away from it all.

"Why am I like this?"

Life wasn't fair. How did he, a boy who inspired to be a hero from the start, get unlucky enough to be quirkless?

_"I'm afraid there's no hope for him."_

_"He posses no quirk at all."_

_"I'm sorry, Izuku. I'm sorry!"_

_**"If you want a quirk so bad, fucking swan dive off the roof and go to hell!"**_

"...Would it really be that easy..?" Izuku muttered to himself, standing up from the floor. The words that reverberated through his head made his body feel like lead. Peering out the opened window, the boy felt no fear as he stared at the ground that was five stories beneath him. He briefly noticed that his notebook was completely thrown across campus. Of course, the blonde wouldn't be happy with just tossing it out the window. The green-haired boy could only look at it in sorrow.

Again, he asked himself, why was he always like this? Why were they all like this? Why was it like this?

_"What a worthless kid..."_

_"Feel sorry for the mother."_

He wordlessly slipped his shoes off his feet, the sound of his rapidly beating heart doing nothing to ease the whispers in his ear as he opened the window. The crisp, morning air collided with his face. It would of felt cold, but he only felt numb. He didn't know if it was his life flashing before his eyes, but he once again remembered everything leading up to this moment. Him being diagnosed quirkless, being bullied his so called friends, his mother crying into him, _everything_.

Without a second thought, he jumped.

* * *

Rias Gremory could only stare.

The **High Class Devil** was no stranger to death, especially considering that she was born with the Power of Destruction and her brother being the current **Lucifer**. However, she thought as she stared at the corpse laying on the ground, she was not use to people taking their own lives.

When she had met the green-haired boy earlier, she had thought he was cute. A younger boy lacking confidence, who couldn't look at her for more than a few seconds at time. He was a few centimeters shorter than her, which made him that much endearing. However, what attracted her the most was his latent potential. With just one conversation under his belt, it was obvious he had no quirk. But for a devil such as herself, it was easy to sense the Sacred Gear inside of him. With his massive aura, it was easy to tell it was strong.

Not that it'd do him any good, anymore, she thought bitterly to herself.

Even with her good intuition, she would of never guessed that such a cute boy was that troubled. She tried to reason that maybe it was murder, but she was confident in the barrier that she made. The only living things on the courtyard was him and her.

Her next question was what would she do next. The boy had chosen his answer, his way out. Would Rias truly be in the right if she resurrected him? If she was accurate in her quirkless assumption, all she had to do was convince him that he had survived the jump with a newly awaken quirk. She'd offer to train him and ease him into the fact that he was no longer human.

The second, and the hardest question, was what if that didn't matter. People who tended to suicide had a myriad of reasons for committing such a deed, not all easy to understand. She could doom him by bringing him into the world that he had completely rejected. He'd hate her for the rest of his eternity, doomed to be a **Stray**. It was not that uncommon for **devils** to kill their new master.

However...

_"I want to be a hero that gives hope!"_

His sincerity in his dream, she'd help him realize it. It was at that moment that Rias made her decision. Reaching inside her pocket, the red-headed girl pulled out her a chess piece, a glowing red **Pawn**.

"I command thee, Izuku Midoriya, on my name as Rias Gremory, become my servant. Return to this land as a devil. You shall lead a new life with joy as my Pawn! However, much to her pleasant surprise, he didn't resurrect immediately as her piece sunk into her chest. Instead, she grabbed a couple more and continued pushing them into his chest.

It was only until her last pawn went into him that he started to breathe, entering the world of dreams instead of darkness. Despite her insecurities, she smiled and picked him up bridal style as the world glowed red.

* * *

It felt like a minute ago.

When Izuku woke up, he expected many things. He wasn't religious, so he didn't really believe that he'd end up in heaven or hell. Maybe some form of purgatory or eternal darkness. However, he thought as he sat up, he wasn't expecting to wake up in his room in his bed. Glancing towards his window, he saw the golden dusk seeping threw his All Might curtains.

"What is going on?" He muttered to himself, bringing his right arm to his forehead. As he did this, he realized three things in an instant. First, he was naked, which was very strange. He didn't sleep naked. Why was he naked? He tried to stand up, but paused as he felt weight pressed against him. Cold, unbridled terror filled him as he threw his blanket off of himself, prepared to defend himself. However, he was unprepared for what was waiting for him.

There was a naked girl on top of him.

The first two oddities were quickly forgotten as his face began to burn, nose bleeding. He didn't know how he didn't notice the weight before, but the red-haired girl from this morning was laying on top of him. Naked as the day she was born, her long legs tangled with his. Considering the situation, he wasn't bothered by the drool on his torso.

He tried to focus, thinking that he was having a dream. However, his mind only wondered back to the feeling of her ample chest pressed against his abdomen, his face flushing even more as he caught a glimpse of her of her posterior, lacking the black lace she was wearing earlier. What the hell was happening? His internal rambling halted as he heard her yawn softly, eyes flickering revealing gorgeous blue.

"Oh, are you awake now, Izuku-kun?"

The girl smiled sweetly as she sat up and stretched. Earlier she had concealed herself on him, but now she was displaying her voluptuous curves to him. He suddenly remembered that this was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life as the glow of dusk covered her. For the first time since he had met her, he truly noticed her massive chest.

_'O-oh my god, what do I do, what do I do? _**_Someone_**_, save me!'_

"W-W-Why are you naked!"

Not exactly the first question he wanted to ask, but it flew out of his mouth before he could think. She gently grabbed him by the cheeks, his eyes going wide as her face grew closer and closer to his. Nervous as hell, he closed his eyes but was surprised as her forehead lightly collided into his. Opening his eyes, he saw her staring with a serious expression on her face.

"I'm sorry." There was a heavy tone to her normally light voice, making him look at her with curiosity. Despite the situation, he look her in the eyes and noticed they were watering slightly. "I'm so sorry."

"What's wrong, Gremory-san?"

"You jumped this morning."

He froze, the matter of the fact coming back to haunt him. The girl didn't break her gaze from him, a troubled look forming that didn't fit for her pretty face. His shaking came back full force, and attempted to grab his sides, but was halted as her hands suddenly clasped with his.

"I-I'm sorry if I troubled you." He bowed his head. "I'm assuming you saved me, thank you Gremory-san..."

Rias opened her mouth, looking like she wanted to say something more, but was interrupted as the door to his room flew open. His mother turned on the lights, purse in hand.

"Izuku, are you sleeping already this early? I'm about to start making-"

There was a pause as his mom froze, purse dropping to the floor. Izuku could only look at her with wide eyes, but Rias smiled at her sweetly, not at all bothered that she was straddling greenette. His blush returned with a vengeance now that he realized her naked bum was pressed into his groin. He could only imagine what his mom was thinking right now.

"Ah, welcome home Mother."

"..."

"..."

***THUD***

"Mom?!" He watched in shock as she didn't faint, instead opting to slam the door shut and running downstairs. He felt himself sweat drop as he heard yelling, she was most likely on the phone.

"Your mother is an interesting person." Rias couldn't help but giggle as she got off of him. Walking over towards a neatly folded pile of clothes, she began to put on her clothes, starting with the risque panties that he was constantly reminded of. From the pile she pulled out a large bra, holding it to her chest. Pushing her hair to the side, she looked towards him. "Can you hook me?"

Was this real life, he thought to himself as he shakily reached for the black strap. Somehow her back was just as sexy as her front, pale skin glistening in the dusk all the way from her revealed neck to her revealed posterior cleavage. As he grabbed the strap, he tried hooking several times, his hands betraying him every single time. After a moment, he was able to do it causing him to fall back into his bed, overheating.

"This is the weirdest day of my life." He muttered. "What is going on?"

"As I said before, you jumped." The tense atmosphere returned with a vengeance, Izuku looking away as she began buttoning her skirt. "You were lucky I heard your call, otherwise I wouldn't have known. I brought you back to life, but at a price."

"...Back to life?"

"Yes." She smiled at him, but he could see the doubt behind it. He saw that same smile every morning. "The price to bring you back wasn't cheap. You have completely lost your humanity. I am a devil and so are you."

Devil-like wings emerged from her back, making him back up slightly due to the sheer size of them. A myriad of emotions filled him.

Denial. He wanted to think that Rias Gremory was a liar. There was no way she a devil. She had to be delusional, still living with Eighth Grade Syndrome. She had to have saved him with her wing quirk. The reincarnation and devil spiel was bullshit.

Anger. What right did she have to save him, anyways. She didn't understood his situation in the slightest. She didn't understand the pitiful, disgusted looks that were thrown his way every day. The cruel words, hateful actions that other kids said and did to him. The bullying...

Acceptance. Finally, he realized he had no reason to be mad. Regardless of how he was saved, or reincarnated, he was breathing and he was able to see his mother again. Someone had went out of their way to talk to him. That same someone had told him he could be a hero, what was he doing thinking like this?

"I don't understand."

"I would be surprised if you did." During his entire inner monologue, Rias had finished getting dressed in her school uniform. "Devils, **Angels**, **Fallen Angels** all live in this world in secrecy. Even creatures such as **Yokai** and **gods** roam this earth. After a war between the three factions, Devils were at a all time low and birthrate was low. To counteract this, **Beelzebub** made **the Evil Piece System**, which I used to bring you back. However, I'll talk about that another time. What I want to talk about is your power."

He instinctively flinched, causing a frown to form on her face.

"I don't have a quirk." He said flatly, playing with his fingers. "I'm quirkless."

"I figured that was the case." She said quietly. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"Not really." There was silence once again, the red-head thankfully not pressing the issue. She took a seat on his desk, crossing her legs and arms. She glanced around at his All Might merchandise and memorabilia.

"You may not have a quirk, but you do have potential." He looked at her curiously. "Before the Evil Piece System, there was the **Sacred Gear System**. You see, humans were gifted something Sacred Gears by **God** as a way to create miracles." The redhead flinched at the word God. "And you, Izuku-kun, have a Sacred Gear. A strong one at that."

"Say I believe you." He really didn't want to doubt her, but he tried unlocking a quirk for almost his entire life, only to give up a couple of years ago. Why would that change? "How do I access this power?"

"Focus on your entire being, and then focus on what feels like the strongest part of your body. What is it that you want the most?"

_"I'm afraid there's no hope for him."_

To be a hero, he wanted to say out loud but he felt his resolve waver. He desperately wanted to hold out his right hand and proudly say he wanted to be a hero, akin to heroes back in those old comics. But doubt came back to him tenfold. Even if he had a power, what was to say that it was useful? Him being Deku wouldn't change at all and he would of just gotten his hopes up. He went to lower his hand, but was stopped as Rias clasped it with two hands. He looked at his hand with wide eyes before looking at her, noticing a smile on her face.

"Be who you want to be, don't let anyone hold you back anymore. Proudly say what you want to be."

"I..."

_"I'm sorry, Izuku. I'm sorry!"_

"I..."

_"You need to be realistic, Midoriya-kun."_

_"I believe you, Izuku-kun."_

**"I WANT TO BE A HERO!"**

**"EXPLOSION!"**

From his hand, a red light emerged, making them close their eyes from the intense light. When it finally shimmered down, Izuku couldn't help but look at his hand in shock. Instead of his fleshy right hand, there was a red, metallic gauntlet covering it with a green gem in the middle. He stared at it, the rush of power he had obtained was gone as quick as it came.

"**The Boosted Gear**." Rias breathed out, but Izuku paid her no mind. Instead, focused on trying to contain the tears that threatened to come from his eyes. He had no idea what this Boosted Gear could do, but it filled him with hope. "The Boosted Gear is a special Sacred Gear, one of the thirteen **Longinus** that is said to be able to kill gods. It has the power to double your power every ten seconds."

"Boost my power every ten seconds?" He wiped the tears from his eyes and brought his left hand to his face, thinking out loud. "That's such an amazing ability, but it's kind of wasted on me. Two times zero is still zero, after all. So I have to train my body to an acceptable level for me to benefit from this. What is my lower limit, anyways? Whats my upper limit? Is there a limit?! There also must be a downside to this, now I'm thinking about. I don't think it's similar to a quirk, so how am I going to explain this? Oh man, Mom is going to freak even more than she already has..."

"Do you always mutter like that?" Rias asked with an amused smile on her face, still sitting on his desk. He blushed from embarrassment.

"Sorry, it's a bad habit."

"Don't worry about it." She just waved it off, not really bothered. "But almost everything you said was correct. I can see why your scores are the highest at your school. The only thing that you got wrong is that it's wasted on you, it was given to you for a reason after all. I personally think becoming a hero is the first step, my cute little servant."

"A hero?" He parroted. "You called me your servant. Doesn't that mean I have to serve you for eternity?"

"That depends on you. If you raise yourself through the ranks, you can eventually become your own master with your own servants. Or you can stay by my side for eternity." She winked at him, making him flush for the umpteenth time that day. "I want you to know whatever you decide, you have my full support. I'll help you realize your dreams."

This was a lot to take in, but he got the gist of it now. He jumped out the window of his school this morning, dying, and being reincarnated by the devil known as Rias Gremory as her servant. He apparently had a supposed god slaying weapon that could help him become a hero. Sure, losing his humanity sucked but he wasn't really missing out on anything.

"I..." He hesitated once again.

_"Want to be a hero, _right? Do your best, Izuku-kun."

* * *

"This still feels like a dream."

Believing they had talked enough, Rias had invited herself to dinner. Despite finding an older girl in her son's bed, his mom turned out to be alright with it. Which was surprising, considering the fuss she was making over the phone. He didn't think to ask her who she had called.

After managing to calm her down, which turned out _way _easier than he thought he would, his mother had sent him to store to buy the ingredients for katsudon. A day for celebration, she had said after he revealed to her his Sacred Gear. There were many tears and apologies between the two of them.

After that, his new master had explained to him that she was only sticking around the Shizuoka Prefecture until he was off to school, wherever that ended up being. Of course, she was going to train him in using his **Boosted Gear **whenever she could, as well as introducing him to her peerage. It wouldn't be easy, she had said with a smirk on her face. He wouldn't complain if it produced results.

He was interrupted from his thoughts as sirens began blaring almost right next to him, police cars speeding away. Not a second later, a huge explosion collapsed a building a block away, a plume of smoke emerging.

"A villain attack?" Glancing at the grocery list in his hand, he pocketed it and began a light jog until he reached a taped off street. His eyes sparkling as he noticed the four heroes on scene. He recognized the first three instantly as Kamui Woods, Backdraft and Death Arms.

However, he thought with amazement, he didn't recognize the towering giant that stood over the buildings around him. She was really pretty, he decided. With long, blonde hair that reached her waist, she had purple eyes that watched on the scene with a grimace. Her hero costume was composed a purple and tan body suit, with orange stripes. There was a mask on her face and horns on her head.

_'Wow, I wonder what her quirk is! She's so tall, I wonder what her exact size is? Can you she control her size at will or is it a predetermined size? Either way, it doesn't look like she can do much here seeing how compact it is. Property damage must be a huge issue as well. Maybe she counteracts this by changing her size before she hits something? So many possibilities..!"_

He was once again thrown out of his thoughts as another explosion emerged from the street, the wind managed to flutter his air. Looking at the actual scene, he felt his heart drop. There in the center of it all was a villain completely made out of slime with someone trapped inside. There was no mistaking the blonde hair and red eyes that he saw on a daily basis. At the sight of him, the boy shuttered and took a step back but froze as he saw the look of desperation on his face. He wanted to look away and go back home, to reject the person that bullied him on a daily basis. However...

_"Do your best, Izuku-kun."_

He grit his teeth and ran.

"Hey, kid. What are you doing?!"

"What the hell, it's dangerous out there!"

As he continued to run, he couldn't find the heart to stop, instead focusing on the rapidly approaching villain. As soon as the slime looked him, he instinctively summoned the Boosted Gear, feeling a small rush of power enter his frail body.

**"BOOST!"**

Katsuki looked at him with wide eyes, but he couldn't really focus on that right now as a tentacle slammed on the ground where he just was. He felt his heart race at the realization that the boost was the only reason he had dodged that attack, which would of surely killed him.

_'Think, think! His body his body is viscous, but maybe he has a core or something? I don't have the time or power to find that! Maybe his eyes?'_ Heart still pounding, he finally decided to take a gamble. Grabbing a MAX coffee can from his bag, he threw it straight at the villain's eye with surprising accuracy, making the slime cry out in pain, proving his theory right. This allowed him to slacken his hold on his hostage.

"Deku, what the hell are you doing? What is that?!" The blonde teen roared, making small explosions in an attempt to free himself. The greenette hid the fright he felt at the moment with a wavy smile. "I don't need your help!"

**"BOOST!"**

"I don't know!" He spoke, tears falling from his face. He grabbed the boy to the best of his ability and pulled, but the slime wasn't letting go. He could hear the villain regaining it's senses. "I know you don't like me. I know you despise me... but... I couldn't just watch as no one helped you...!"

"I don't know who you are kid," The villain spoke for the first time, his reformed eyes looking at him anger. Izuku's eyes widened as he raised a giant hand to the sky, the telltale signs of sparking obvious. "But I'm going to enjoy blowing you to smithereens!"

"Kid, you have to get out of the way!"

**"BOOST!"**

He raised his arm to his face, praying that a third boost would at least keep him alive. Suddenly, to his surprise, a gust of wind managed to knock him to the ground. He made a silent gasp as All Might of all people was towering over him, a large smile on his face.

"No one here was able to act in someone else's time of need." He spoke, not at all bothered by the green slime that tried to grab him by the arm. Izuku's eyes sparkled as that same arm was cocked back. He instantly recognized the stance. "Except for you, a young middle school boy. Color me impressed! But no need to worry anymore. It's fine now. Why...? Because I am Here!"

* * *

**Not _too_ sure how far I'm going into this. Ironically enough, I started at the Sports Festival and finished it. Then I went back and wrote the start. I had a lot fun writing it, so I'll probably continue it. I just need to get a timeline of when both DxD and MHA events occur and I'll go for there.**

**Just putting it out there, it's going to be a IzukuxHarem. I am unsure if I'd Rias or not. I'm torn between her being an overprotective sister or a romantic interest down the road. Issei will still appear down the road. Thoughts on this?**

**Next chapter: Who**

**"Hey, hey, why do you look so constipated?"**


	2. Who

**Life is rapidly changing for new devil, Izuku Midoriya. But who knew he'd meet such strange people?**

**"Who"**

It was only yesterday when All Might had arrived, blowing away the sludge villain with just one punch. Izuku had been internally fanboying ever since he had seen the Symbol of Peace use his signature move in person, making sure to engrave it to his memory for the rest of his life so that he could pass it on to his kids one day. However, that was not the highlight of his day.

Afterwards, he attempted to go grocery shopping once more, only to end up running into All Might again. A proposition, he told him. He saw something that only one other person saw in him: potential. Unfortunately, after a fight several years ago, the man was nearing close to retirement and he needed a successor. Not only in image as the Symbol of Peace, but as well as his quirk.

**One For All.**

It still baffled him that such a quirk could exist, a stockpiling quirk that grew stronger every time it was passed on. While he accepted All Might's proposition immediately, he had plenty of time after that to think. How would Rias and All Might coexist in his life?

He paused his inner thought and glanced at the redhead who was sitting next to him, tea in hand. Across from him was his mom, drinking tea from her own cup.

"Kuoh Town?"

Despite the calm atmosphere, Izuku felt his nerve begin to fail him as his mother stared them. There was a soft smile on Rias' face, making him envy her ability to stay calm in any situation.

"That's right, Mother." The boy felt himself almost choke on his own tea. "For the rest of the semester, I'd like Izuku-kun to enroll to Kuoh Academy. He's incredibly smart. With his grades, I'm sure he can graduate with the highest honors without any distractions. Once he does that, he is allowed to join any high school that he wants. Of course, lodging and food will be provided."

She didn't outright say it, but he was able to pick up on it. While he never told his mother about bullying, he knew that she was picking up that something was wrong. It wasn't uncommon for the Quirkless to be looked down on. He had caught her looking up new homes every so often, but he somehow convinced her every time not to do so. As well as that, Rias had hit another point with his education. Any parent should want the best education for their child, and Aldera Junior High had nothing on Kuoh Academy.

"You'll be transferring mid year." His mother frowned slightly. "It'll be hard to make friends and we don't have family out there. Are you going to be okay by yourself?"

"It'll be fine." He put on a brave smile, suddenly feeling more confident. "I may not know anyone yet, but I'm sure there a lot of nice people! Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet, right? I already became friends with Rias-senpai after all..."

While Izuku was Rias' servant, he wasn't quite sure that they were friends. However, these words apparently put his mother at ease, because she smiled not a moment later.

"That's good to hear, I'll be sure to start the paperwork for you. I want you to know that I'm proud of you, dear. This is a big step after all."

"As am I." Rias chimed, a happy smile on her face as well. Izuku couldn't help but blush as he looked away as he caught her looking at him. "How about we head to Kuoh Town right now? It's still day out and I'd love to show you around."

"Oh my, you've made an impressive girlfriend, dear!" Suddenly the smile on his mother's face became even brighter, her eyes beginning to water. She suddenly bowed her head towards the redhead. "Thank you so much, Rias-chan! I want you to know that you're always welcome here! Please take of my baby boy!"

"Wait, mom it's not like-!"

"It's no problem at all, Mother. I'll be sure to take care of him as long as he'll have me!" Once again, Rias did nothing to clear the misunderstanding, only looking amused as she bowed her head as well. "If you don't mind, we'll be leaving now."

"There's no issues at all. Honey, make sure you walk her home!" Before he could retort, his mother was already out the house, ready to go to work. Not wasting a moment, Rias stood up and held out her hand. Face still burning from earlier, he grabbed her hand and noted that it felt the same as before.

"Shall we go?" With that, the room was enveloped in red light. Izuku couldn't help but watch in awe as the world around them suddenly changed. One second he was in his living room, the next he was inside a club room. It was very Victorian, he casually thought to himself as he looked around. Scattered throughout the room was four people that he didn't recognize. Seeing as they had just witnessed the teleportation, they must of been members of Rias' peerage as well.

"It's a dude?" A brown-haired boy sitting on the couch muttered, just loud enough that everyone heard it. He had brown eyes and he was a bit taller than Izuku, just by two inches. He was wearing the male equivalent of Kuoh's uniform, a black blazer over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt. His most notable feature was the red T-shirt underneath that. "Was really hoping for a kouhai with some big boobs..."

Just the boy's crude words were enough to make him blush.

"Pervert."

To his right was a small girl with white hair eating some chocolate, her golden eyes staring at the brown-haired boy with a deadpan. Even though she was sitting down, he could tell that she was much shorter than him. She, of course, was wearing the Kuoh female uniform.

"We knew that he was a boy already, Issei-kun." A boy laughed sheepishly from the right of the couch. While Izuku didn't really find males attractive, he could tell the boy was incredibly handsome with blonde hair and blue eyes. He offered the greenette a wave, which he nervously returned.

"Ara ara, he's much cuter than you said he was." A beautiful girl on the left giggled. She was just as pretty as Rias, with violet eyes and midnight black hair tied with an orange ribbon. Much to his shock, it looked like her chest was even bigger than Rias, but he quickly looked back into her eyes to avoid staring. Just like almost everyone else, she was taller than him. She licked her lips sensually, a small blush on her face. "I just want to eat him up..."

"Please refrain from scaring my new Pawn, Akeno." Rias told her with a sigh, saving the boy from overheating. "Izuku-kun, I want you to meet your new family. Starting from left to right is **Akeno Himejima**, **Issei Hyoudou**, **Koneko Toujou**, and **Yuuto Kiba**. Starting today they are your new senpai and I hope you'll accept them. They'll all be overseeing your training as well."

"N-nice to meet you." It was a little awkward, being around so many high school students, but he sucked it up. "I look forward to working with you."

"Training?" Issei questioned, finally over the new male member.

"Yes, you and Izuku-kun are new to being devils, after all, so we have to start with the basics." Akeno placed bundles of flyers on the table. Glancing at them, Izuku realized that it was a magic circle that looked like the one Rias used to teleport. "I'd like you too to start handing out these summoning flyers. Do a good job and you'll be rewarded."

"Is this what you mentioned about rising through the ranks?"

"Spot on, Izuku-kun." She smiled before raising three fingers. "There are three methods to raising your ranking. These methods are **Contracting**, **Rating** **Games**, and **Military** **Accomplishments**. What I'm asking you to do now is Contracting, which is to grant a client's wish. I don't know how far you intend to climb Izuku-kun, but Issei-kun here is aiming for **High-Class**."

"I am?"

"Yes. If you reach the level of High-Class, you can even have your own servants."

Izuku wasn't quite sure what the boy was thinking, but blood began to flow from his nose like a waterfall, a gleeful smile on his face.

* * *

_'I think this is it?'_

Izuku sighed as he stopped in front of the client's door. Rias had given him and Issei both of Koneko's request. Unfortunately, he forgot to ask who exactly his client was and what they looked like. Looking up into the sky, he noticed that sunset had already passed. He absentmindedly pressed the doorbell and closed his eyes, allowing his mind to wander about his meeting with All Might tomorrow.

"Hm, who are you?"

_'I don't like keeping secrets from Rias-senpai and All Might.' _He thought, grimacing_. 'But both secrets are too important to tell carelessly. I'm not even sure if Devils even care about humans, but One For All is a huge deal just because it can be transferred. And I can't tell All Might about Devils, otherwise he'd think I'm insane. He'd take back his offer and send me to the loony bin.'_

"Are you okay? You're mumbling a lot!"

He pushed those thoughts aside for now. _'It's not like they need to know, anyways. I don't have to tell them every single thing going on in my life. But now I'm curious about how All Might is going to train me. He went to U.A, so he had to have went through some rigorous training to get to where he was now. Thinking about it, I have no idea how strong Rias is. Besides teleportation and wings, did devils even have special abilities-'_

"Hey, hey, why do you look so constipated?"

He was brought out of his thoughts as a finger pressed into his cheek, making him yelp. Jumping back slightly, he glanced at the person who poked him.

She was really cute, her blue eyes looking at him as she pouted. Her periwinkle hair was long, even longer than Rias' as it twisted on it self. She was wearing spandex shorts and a white tank top, her phone attached to her arm and headphones around her neck. He couldn't help but notice the drop of sweat that fell from her chin and slid in between her cleavage. That in itself allowed him to see through her shirt, revealing a lime green bra.

His entire face turned red as he turned away, trying to hide his nosebleed. He missed her bringing a finger to her chin.

"U-Um..."

"Oh, that's right!" The girl suddenly hit herself in the head, sticking out her tongue childishly. "I used that flyer that I got this morning. I told Tamaki-kun that it was real, but he didn't believe me! Come in, come in!"

"W-wait..!" This girl's social skills were so overwhelming, he couldn't find it in him to run away as she dragged him into her apartment. From first glance, it looked completely ordinary. It was only a tiny bit messy, as he observed clothes lying here and there. "W-who are you? My name is Izuku Midoriya..."

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself?" She smiled so brightly, he thought he was going to go blind. "My name is **Nejire Hado**! Nice to meet you, Midori!"

"M-Midori?!"

"Your hair is really green, so it fits really well! I think it's really cute! Is that not okay?"

**"Midori is fine!"**

"Then that settles it, we're friends now! Wow, I never thought I'd make friends with a devil. Are what they said about devils taking your soul true?! Wait, or are you going to take my virginity?! Sorry, Midori, but I'm saving that for later!"

"U-Um, I don't mean to be rude Hado-san..."

"Just call me Nejire-chan!"

"...But why did you call for a devil today?"

"Oh, no reason!"

"Huh?"

"I just wanted to prove Tamaki-kun wrong!" Nejire beamed, as if summoning a demon could never go wrong. "When I go to school tomorrow, I'm going to tell him all about you! I'm sure Mirio-kun wants to hear about it too. Hey, hey, do you like games? Want to play one with me?"

He was told that meeting with clients should only take an hour. He took one look at his phone and noticed that he had only been at this place for about five minutes.

"I play strategy games on occasion, but that's about it." He gave her a questioning look. "Did you have something in mind?"

"I have a lot of them, but I got one I'm sure you'd love!" The girl smiled. "But let me take a shower first, I had a long workout today. Make yourself at home!"

Without waiting for him to respond, the blue-haired girl skipped her way to her bathroom. Seeing as the door was right behind him, it was unsurprising that could hear the sound of water.

He took the moment to steady his breath and raise his right arm in front of him. With a glow of red light, the Sacred Gear was on his hand, the feeling of his power doubling coursing through his body. While Rias had told him that after the first time it'd be easy, he hadn't took a moment himself to try it out. He took a moment to appraise the Sacred Gear's sleek design. In the back of his mind, he wondered if Katsuki and him would still be friends if it manifested if he was a child.

"Done! Ooh, is that your quirk?"

"That was pretty quick, Hado-san-" Suddenly, the smell of lavender assaulted his nose as he turned around. He felt his heart stop and nose begin to bleed as he stared at Nejire, who had walked behind him and looked over his shoulder. Instead of the workout clothes she was wearing before, she was wearing nothing but pink, lacy panties. She wasn't wearing a top, revealing her bare chest to him. There was a towel around her neck, not long enough to even reach her breast. Strangely, there was two bottles of milk in hand. "It's super cool looking! Does it do anything? Wait, that's not important right now! Let's Smash!"

"W-W-W-wha-"

After a brief panic attack, he realized that she didn't mean that in a lewd way as she placed the bottles on the coffee table, humming without a care in the world. He realized that the slightly overwhelming smell of lavender was the shampoo in her long, damp hair. She walked over to her TV and bent over, a look of intense concentration on her face as she fumbled with cables she couldn't see. Izuku looked away, careful not to stare at her panty-clad rear anymore as he dispelled the Boosted Gear.

_'What's with women not scared of being naked around me?! Being an airhead should only go so far!'_

"I should really invest into more HDMI cables." She muttered to herself, finally putting the cable in the right spot. The intro for Super Smash Bros Ultimate played loudly, almost making him jump. She held up two controllers. "You seem cultured, so here's a GameCube controller! Let me teach you how to play."

It took a few games to get use to the half-naked girl next to him, but eventually he got into a groove. While Nejire was a nice person, she was definitely an airhead. An airhead good at Smash, apparently. He had never played the game before, so he tried a myriad of characters but was dominated almost every single time. Counter-picking, she had said, was an important part of the game to casuals like them. It wasn't until he had gotten to Corrin that he was able to take one of her stocks, in which she had congratulated him. He didn't know why, but he found the character to be really cool.

Before he knew it, it was time for him to head back to the club room.

"Aw, it's time for you to go? You said you like strategy games right? You can borrow my Fire Emblem Birthright! I hope you can beat it before Three Houses come out."

He didn't quite understand the gaming jargon, but he bowed anyways, taking the small cartridge gratefully.

"Thank you, Had-" She pouted once again. "N-Nejire-san. I'll be sure to return it to you when I'm done!"

She beamed once again.

"No problem! See you later, Midori!"

* * *

"You sound like you had fun."

"I did!" The green-haired boy. While seeing Nejire in that state of undress made him feel like he'd spontaneously combust at any moment, he could honestly say that he had fun. The game cartridge in his pocket felt light, reminding he had made a friend. "Though, I feel bad that Issei-senpai had gotten attacked..."

"No, the fault lies with me." Rias shook her head. "I should of taken more precautions to ensure you guys were safe until you could defend yourselves. The Fallen Angels in the city are getting restless for some reason. To think they fear Issei-kun this much. Speaking of Issei-kun..."

The brown-haired boy stood up straight, realizing the spotlight was suddenly on him.

"Good job on triggering your Sacred Gear." She smiled at him, making said blush and smile bashfully. "It seems that you and Izuku-kun have a bit more in common than being my cute little servants. To think I'd live to see the **Red Dragon Emperor** and **White Dragon Emperor** as allies."

"Dragon Emperors?"

"Yes, many years ago there two dragons known as the Two Heavenly Dragons who constantly fought each other for improvement. It was at the end of the Great War that they were sealed into two Sacred Gears, the Boosted Gear and **Divine Dividing**. Divine Dividing is a sacred Gear that can divide the power of its opponents by half every ten seconds. The known opposite to the Boosted Gear. There's more lore to it, but I'm unsure how much of it is accurate."

"What a cool backstory." Issei murmured, staring at the white wings on his back.

"But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I want Izuku-kun to stay with you, Issei-kun."

"Huh, me?" He pointed to himself. "I'm not sure if my parents would be okay with that..."

"There's no need to worry, I already asked and they approved." The girl smiled once again. "A little persuasion goes a long way. I already cleared it with Inko-san as well. You're room is already set up Izuku-kun, I made sure to put your stuff in the right spot as well."

"Y-You work fast, Rias-senpai..." So fast, it was almost scary.

* * *

The next day came by very quickly.

Izuku was a little nervous staying with a guy he had just met that day, but Issei and his family turned out to be good people. Issei was a lot more perverted than he thought he'd be, but was at least honest with his feelings and intentions. While they were completely different personality and hobby wise, they were quick to talk to each other.

As soon as school ended, he quickly changed out of his new uniform into a simple T-shirt and sweats and made his way to **Dagobah Municipal Beach Park**.

"It's nice to see you again, Young Midoriya!" All Might's voice boomed, laughing to himself as he greeted the boy. He was wearing the same white T-shirt and green cargo shorts from the other day. He was in his muscle form as well. Despite the events that lead him here, he couldn't help but still admire the Symbol of Peace. "Now, eat this!"

"...Huh?"

"To transfer my One For All from one wielder to another, I have to willingly give you some of my DNA." The giant plucked a single strand from his hair. "Normally I'd hold off until your body was ready, but it seems you're in good condition right now. If you weren't, there was the possibility that your limbs would of been blown right off. Now hurry and eat, we only have ten months to get you into better shape!"

Izuku shuttered, dispelling the image from his mind. That was one thing about his reincarnation that he didn't recognize until his mother pointed it out. While making him a devil didn't make him incredibly powerful or anything, it seemed that it did improve his body a little. While before he was thin and a bit flabby, he was now a bit taller and a little stockier.

Gulping slightly, the boy grabbed the hair and swallowed as quick as he could. Trying his best not to regurgitate the hair, he covered his mouth.

"Now, we have to wait while it digest. While we wait, I want to know more about your quirk."

"I-It's nothing that special." Besides housing the soul of a dragon that could kill a god, but that's for another time. "I call it the Boosted Gear. It allows me to double my power every ten seconds until my body can't handle anymore. After that, I can't boost anymore. My limit of Boost is at five before I have to Reset."

"That sounds a strong quirk, it works really well with One For All." Somewhere in between his muttering, All Might had pulled out his **Hero Analysis For the Future notebook, Vol. 14**. Since the world of supernatural was known to him, he figured he'd record every ability he saw. The first entry was, of course, of his Boosted Gear. The second was Divine Dividing. "It'd also sounds like it'd go well with One For All as well. Alright, I can make a plan out of this. Make sure you come by at the same time tomorrow."

"Now that you mention it, why are we at a beach?"

Dagobah Municipal Beach Park could barely be called a beach. There was trash and debris as far as the eye can see, so high that it almost blocked out the sun.

"Becoming a hero isn't an easy task, so you need to always remember the basics." With breathtaking ease, All Might slammed down a refrigerator, revealing the sea behind him. "Tomorrow you're going to start cleaning this beach for the next ten months as community service, as well as training. Remember that it isn't just about fame and glory, but helping those in need! You want to go to U.A, correct?"

The greenette flush with embarrassment. "Yes! Ever since I was little, I wanted to be a hero like you... So I want to go to U.A. too!"

"You go-getter fanboy! What a fine first step. You are attending Kuoh Academy now, so I'll be sure to consider the commute and your studies. Kuoh Academy is a prestigious school, so you have to keep your grades up. You'll probably get by with just recommendation alone!"

Despite not even going to High School yet, Izuku was quite aware of **Recommendations**. Middle school students referenced from well known figures throughout the world. He didn't know Kuoh had anyone of that could put a student up for Recommended.

_'With his grades, I'm sure he can graduate with the highest honors without any distractions. Once he does that, he is allowed to join any high school that he wants.' _Suddenly, he felt warm. It seemed Rias had this planned from the start with his best interest in mind, but he wasn't quite sure he wanted to go the Recommended route.

"Recommended students will have the spotlight on them at all times, so make sure to work hard! Not that I have to tell you that! Go home and rest up, tomorrow is the start of the 'Aim to Pass: American Dream Plan!'

**Sorry for the long wait. I was super invested in the game 'Evenicle', which took about 50 hours of my life. Good game, highly recommended if you're 18+. Anyways, it seems more people want Rias in Izuku's harem, which I don't mind writing. If anyone wants to know who that harem is and you don't mind spoilers, just PM me and I'll let you know. It's pretty set in stone.**

**The next few chapters are going to mainly cover the next ten months and a few DxD events. After that, I'll head back to the My Hero timeline.**

**If you see any mistakes or contradictions let me know in this or the previous chapter, I'll fix them.**

**'I may not be strong, but I can't ignore someone who needs help!'**


	3. Friends

**He didn't really have any friends growing up, due to his quirkless status. That just meant that Izuku Midoriya wasn't going to let his new ones disappear so fast. He may not be strong, but he was going to put his life on the line. Like a true hero.**

**"Friends"**

* * *

Ten months happened in an instant.

All Might and Rias had worked the poor boy like a dog, but he couldn't say that they didn't product results. Ten months ago, he had been a quirkless human boy with no potential or much ambition. Thankfully, after meeting Rias Gremory, that was no longer the case. Ever since being reincarnated as a devil, he seemed to be improving by leaps and bounds thanks to his quirk training from All Might and combat training from Rias and the peerage.

The small amount of experience he gained from actual battles went a long way, too.

Thanks to a sudden growth spurt and training, he was no longer the beansprout he was before. He had grown about four inches, just barely surpassing Issei who hadn't seemed to notice. He definitely noticed his toned muscles though, as one day he commented that his blouse was a bit too tight. Maybe it was due to One For All training, but he was definitely more toned than the White Dragon Emperor, despite having the same combat training. He had also changed his hair style, hoping to look a little less plain. Despite Akeno insistence that he was super cute already -the memory still making him blush to this day-, he decided to let his hair grow out, styling it into a short pony tail.

All in all, he was more confident than he was ten months ago. He had gained many friends and allies, beacons of lights that dispelled the darkness from his heart. If only that confidence helped him deal with women.

"Oh my, you're already awake, Izuku-kun? Today is not a day to sleep in, you know." Izuku gulped as Akeno revealed herself from on top of him. She smiled playfully as she sat up, her naked behind squished against crotch. He thanked God -he flinched from the pain- that he slept with boxers on last night. He blushed even harder, hoping she didn't notice his growing plight. He opened his mouth to speak, only to get interrupted as another voice spoke from beside him.

"He still has an hour, Akeno. Just fifteen more minutes..."

Rias mumbled from his right, his right arm in between her huge breast. The blanket that fell off Akeno had thankfully covered the red-head's lower half, but that definitely didn't help his predicament. Akeno pouted before wrapping her arms around his back and pressing her own chest into him. He could already feel the blood flowing from his nose.

"Hey, Kouhai, Mom wanted me to wake you up before I left. It's a big- OPPAI?!"

Unsurprisingly, Issei had walked into his room without knocking, which was understandable, seeing as it was his house. He was already wearing his Kuoh uniform for his second year, prepared to go to school early to meet up with his friends Matsuda and Motohama. He had his backpack in his hand, which quickly fell to the floor from the sudden reveal. "You treacherous kouhai! I'm here about to wish you luck, but you're mocking me, aren't you?! You're getting the best oppai of all time and I'm stuck being a virgin in my own home! I'M SO JEALOUS!"

"W-wait, it's not what it looks like-!"

While Issei was crying tears of blood, Asia silently pat his back from behind him, careful not to look at the naked trio.

* * *

It took half an hour, but Izuku was able to diffuse the situation. Unfortunately, no amount of words would salvage Issei's pride. Due to the U.A's entrance exam being today, he was excused from going to class today.

**"Attention all passengers, we've arrived at the next stop: U.A High School."**

Instead of his usual uniform, he was wearing the Plus Ultra jacket that All Might had worn during his time over in America along with regular sweat pants. Shuffling the yellow backpack on his shoulder, he stepped off the bus and admire the sights, eyes shining. He breathed, breath white from the cold air.

"Wow..."

If you had asked Izuku what amazed him the most that day, he wouldn't have been able to make up his mind. Everything stunned him. Compared to Aldera Junior High, U.A seemed to be bigger than life as the building themselves were comparable to skyscrapers. The statues of U.A's alumni made a walkway, his fanboy knowledge helping him recognize every single one. Sakura petals seemed to surround him as he took a deep breath. He could barely contain himself as he shook with excitement, students around him looking at him strangely. Maybe he'll get his own one day?

"Get lost, Deku!"

"Kaachan!?"

Katsuki growled as he walked past him, purposely bumping shoulders with him as he continued walking, not giving him a second glance. Izuku prepared himself for whatever insult the blonde was going to throw at, but was surprised that he continued walking. He slapped both of his cheeks as he realized that he had let the boy walk over him once again.

"Not again." He whispered to himself, staring at his hand with determination as Boosted Gear appeared on his hand. As he was engulfed with more power, he vowed that he wouldn't let anyone walk over him again. He closed his eyes as he was reminded of his friends, especially the redhead that he meant that fateful day. He took a step forward towards his future. "It'll be fine. I'm... strong!"

Too bad being strong didn't stop him from tripping over his own shoelaces. He braced himself, mentally prepared to eat pavement. However, he blinked as something soft grabbed his hand.

"Are you okay...?"

Expressionless obsidian eyes peered into emerald. The first thing he noticed about his savior was that she was really cute, emitting a mysterious vibe. Her hair was just as dark as her eyes, styled into a bob and side swept to the right. She was wearing a black serafuku with white neckerchief, a uniform he did not recognize. There was a duffel bag in her free hand. Probably workout clothes for the practical, he determined.

He tried to say something, anything, but he couldn't really form words. He felt himself heat as he realized she was still staring at him with that expressionless gaze. If she was putt off by his behavior, she didn't show it whatsoever. Izuku gulped, trying to think about the lessons that Akeno had drilled into his head.

_"Listen, Izuku-kun. If you don't take initiative, you'll let friends run right past you. There's no need to be nervous. Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet."_

"T-t-thank you for the save!" He bowed after his apology. It was incredibly stiff, but he hoped the point got across. "My name is Izuku Midoriya, nice to meet you!"

The mystery girl didn't say anything for a second, before nodding. Towards him or to herself, he didn't know. "Nice to meet you too, Midoriya. I'm Yui Kodai."

He quickly realized that this girl wasn't one for words and only bowed again. As he raised himself, he noticed two things. The first was that Boosted Gear was still out, something he rectified before even noticing the second thing. Which was that he had been holding Yui's hand ever since she had helped him. He tried to pull away, only to notice that she had moved at the same time as him. So instead of letting go, the girl was now dragging him to the building. He flushed he heard girls squealing and boys grumbling, the implications not lost to him.

"W-wait Kodai-san...!"

"If we don't hurry, we'll be late for the written exam."

"But wait...!"

* * *

**"WELCOME TO U.A, YOU EMBRYOS! EVERYONE SAY HEY!"**

Izuku panted in his seat, still flushed from the hand holding he did with Yui not even five minutes ago. Never in his life, even with Rias or Nejire, had he held a girl's hand before. Oh God -he flinched-, he had to take responsibility now. What would his mom say after he told her he got a girl pregnant? He had to get a job now. How would he juggle school with this? He feels his heart drop as he stares off into the distance, trying his best to ignore the inquisitive look that Yui was throwing his way.

"Wow, tough crowd." Present Mic sighed before turning off his speaker. Izuku marveled that despite the support gear, Present Mic was still loud as ever. "**Well that's fine!** I'll be the one to tell you the rules for this year's Entrance Exam! Now listen closely! There will be seven testing locations! With the number of listeners this year, everyone will be separated from their classmates from your middle schools! So don't even think about helping out your friends, because it's not going to work! Now, onto the actual event!"

The room darkened and the board behind Present Mic had an image projected onto it.

"Each testing location is filled with three kinds of villains. The stronger they are, the more they are worth. What you have do is simple! Disable as many villains as you can with any means available to you. Attacking other listeners is prohibited! Get caught once with an intentional attack is an automatic fail!"

"I wonder how they determine what's intentional and what's not?" Izuku mumbled, creeping out almost every single person around him. "Thankfully with my quirk, I shouldn't have to worry too much about friendly fire unless they're on top of villains or not in my field of view. Now that I think about it, who would receive points if we defeat a villain at the same time or have to cooperate...?"

"Question!" From the opposite corner of the room, a blue haired boy with glasses stood up with his hand raised. "From what you just said, there are three kinds of villains, but the screen has a fourth! Is this error or intentional! I don't understand how U.A could let an oversight like this happen. And you with the curly hair!"

Calling someone out with curly hair wouldn't have normally caught his attention, but he realized a lot of people was looking and laughing at him. "Huh?"

"I don't know who you're talking to or what you're talking about, but you've been mumbling since you sat down. It's obvious that you're not taking this serious! If you will not do so, stop wasting the rest of our times and leave."

"Rude." Yui quietly spoke, peering at the boy who called him out. Feeling his face flush from the increased snickering, he looked away.

**"NO NEED TO GET HOSTILE, LISTENERS!" **Everyone in the room flinched from the sudden increase in volume. "Nice catch, I was just getting to it! The fourth villain is a stage hazard, not worth any points! It's only goal is to limit your movement and test your judgement. There's only one of these on each site, so it's not that difficult to avoid them. There's also no guarantee that they will spawn, but know that they are completely safe. Now, I'm done wasting your times. I bet your ready to test your stuff. Don't go for bare minimum, shoot for the stars! **GO BEYOND, PLUS ULTRA**!"

"PLUS ULTRA!"

With the school's motto, the presentation came to close. Izuku breathed out a nervous breath as the lights turned back on. He blinked as he felt Yui rub his back slowly, looking at him with what must've been reassurance. Her facial expression didn't really change, but she got her point across. He smiled before standing up from his seat.

"What testing site did you get, Kodai-san?"

"Bravo." He felt a little sad that his first acquaintance wasn't going to be able to do the practical exam with him, but he knew he shouldn't rely on her. There was no guarantee that one of them would even get in. He shook his head. That was incredibly rude to Yui and the people who had high expectations from him. He tightened a hand into a fist, his nervousness turning into excitement. After everything he went through, and would later go through, robots were the least of his problems.

"Ah, I'm in Alpha so I guess I'll see you-what?" The black-haired girl had once again started to drag him off somewhere. Had they been holding hands this entire time?! "W-where are we going?"

"Testing sites. They are next to each other." She said curtly, once again not ashamed to be holding hands with a boy she barely knew. "Don't want you falling again on your first day."

Did she just tease him?!

* * *

After what felt like eternity, Izuku finally made it to Field Alpha.

There were many faces that the green-haired boy hadn't seen before. Considering U.A's acceptance rate, he was surprised that so many students were bold enough to even take their entrance exam. He allowed himself to examine his fellow test takers as they stretched their bodies and quirks. The only quirks he really saw of much use was a stomach laser and engines on their calves. He recognized the second as the boy who called him out during the presentation. Now that he looked at him closer, he looked familiar. Maybe he was related to Ingenium?

Said boy stared at him indifferently, but Izuku made sure not to break eye contact. If he didn't stand up for himself now, when would he ever?

"Um, sorry to bother you but could you help me?"

A voice from behind him cut him off from his thoughts. It was a girl he hadn't seen before. He deemed that, while not as attractive as people like Rias or Akeno, she was just as cute as someone like Yui. Her brown hair was bobbed just like hers, only curved inwards on the ends with longer ends framing her face. There was a blush on her pale face, which seemed to bring out her brown eyes. She was wearing a black and pink track suit that looked a little worn.

"O-oh, it's not a bother. What can I help you with?"

"I was wondering-"

"AND BEGIN!"

There was a brief silence before the green-haired boy jumped into action. Thinking carefully of his next move, the boy raised his right hand into the air, Boosted Gear shining with crimson light.

**"WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!"** There was a few gasp from those around him as he suddenly transformed. Red armor expanded from his right arm onto his entire body, as well as green jewels. He roared as red, dragon wings unfolded from his back. Despite the exam already starting, everyone was still awed by the crimson aura and green electricity surrounding him. Then he moved. **"40% DETROIT SMASH!"**

In a split second, the Red Dragon Emperor zipped down the street and tore through the first robot's chest, robotic limbs and parts flying as it suddenly exploded. However, the boy didn't stop as the momentum carried him to the next closest robot. Grabbing it by the tail, he began to spin until he was a mini-tornado and slammed the Two Pointer into two One Pointers, before finally throwing it into a three pointer. As more explosions and parts encompassed him, everyone could only stare at the display in amazement.

**"WHATS WRONG YOU GUYS?! THE CURLY-HAIRED BOY ALREADY HAS EIGHT POINTS, YOU KIDS BETTER GET MOVING! TIME HAS ALREADY STARTED!"**

"...Wow..."

"That mumble guy is going to take all the points for himself!"

"Who would of thought that he had a strong quirk!"

**"BOOST!"**

Izuku didn't pay much attention to the side bar, but he continued to sprint down the street, not bothering with the robots that were too far out of the way. With his Full Cowl being 40%, he crossed his arms in front of him and tore through three consecutive robots without much effort. With a quick glance back, he realized that all of them were Three Pointers.

"Shit, watch out!"

From his peripherals, he noticed some rubble was somehow about to collapse on another examinee. Thinking quickly, he grabbed a car that was next to him and focused One For All into his arm, making sure to lower his output so he didn't overshoot. "Heads up! **15%** **MASSACHUSETTS SMASH!**"

Aim true, the car hit the rubble without any issues, thankfully slowing it down enough that the car didn't go to far after that. Sighing in relief, he tucked in his wings and made a mad dash further down the street, passing the people who took the opportunity to pass him.

* * *

"The examinees are sure something this year."

The staff of U.A sat in a monitor room, making sure to observe every single testing site. All Might made sure to do his job and judge everyone fairly, but he couldn't help but frequently check Field Alpha to see how his overachiever protege was doing. He had seen "Balance Breaker" once before, but he didn't know it was this awe-inspiring. As he continue to tear through robots, he knew he had nothing to worry about.

"Do you think he figured the secret condition?" The principal asked from besides him. The animal had a large smile on it's face as he glanced at the Red Dragon Emperor saving yet another student efficiently, not taking much time from his villain hunt. "He's much more efficient than he was a couple months ago."

"I made sure to not leak that information. That's just Young Midoriya always thinking of others before himself."

"It seems you found a good successor. Not just him, but it seems we have a good batch this year." Indeed, he thought as he looked up at other monitors. While none of them were quite producing results like Young Midoriya, there were definitely many that stood out within the crowd. He could almost see who his future students would be. "Information gathering, mobility, decision making, and combat ability. Four very important things that make a hero. However, I'm glad that there are a few going even beyond that. It's time to weed out those who aren't. Power Loader."

"Yes?"

"Bring in the Zero Pointer!"

"Which zones?"

"All of them!"

Everyone sweat dropped as the principal erupted in maniacal laughter, spilling his tea over himself.

* * *

**"BOOST!"**

**"TWO MINUTES REMAINING!"**

Izuku huffed as he wiped sweat from his brow after destroying another three pointer. He had dispelled Balance Breaker a couple minutes ago after reaching his time limit, turning off Full Cowl to allow his throbbing muscles to rest. So far, he gained about 64 points. From his keen senses, he was able to determine he was ahead of this pack. However, that didn't mean much as there was about six other testing sites.

He wanted to take a longer break, but literally out of a nowhere, a massive robot fell down in front of him. He looked up in awe as he saw that it was towering into the clouds. Activating full cowl, he jumped back to give himself some breathing room as the thing began to rampage. He heard multiple people scream and the sound of people running as if it was next to him. He punched a large slab of rubble about to fall on top of him, destroying it with ease.

_'They said those things weren't a danger to life, but it really is a stage hazard. Should I just get rid of it?'_

**"BOOST!"**

But he was ahead of everyone else, so leaving it alone might of been the best course of action. He wouldn't have to strain himself anymore if everyone was taking time to avoid the Zero Pointer. He prepared to take off, but-

"Ow...!"

Izuku turned back as he noticed a trapped figure underneath the rubble. Squinting, he noticed it was the nice girl that tried to talk to him before the exam started. Looking up, he cursed as he realized that the Zero Pointer had decided to roll their way.

_'A hero that gives hope...!'_

U.A might have said these things were safe, but he didn't want to take any chances. Not waiting for anymore boost, he upped his Full Cowl to it's absolute limit of 30%, careful not to go a percent over. Feeling like his muscles were about to burst, the boy jumped into the air. With the boost he accumulated, it was enough to create air pressure that sent some unsuspecting people flying.

**"BOOST!"**

Relishing in the feeling of his power being doubled once more, he reached the apex of his jump in about a second. Not knowing how sturdy this thing was, he was going to have to abandon control for this one time, but make sure he wasn't incapacitated. His left hand grabbed his right wrist, ring finger tucked into his thumb. He allowed every ounce of power he had available into that finger and fired it off.

"**800% DELAWARE SMASH!**"

It was no surprise to him as the Zero Pointer's suddenly exploded. The wind pressure was immense, enough to blast him back into some random building that he didn't even know was there. However, he was still able to see his handy work as the headless robot was now tilting back, about to fall on it's back. Thousands of green debris fell from sky, akin to rain. A sigh of relief left him, but he flinched as he felt pain shoot through his back and finger. He might of broken some things, but at least he saved that girl.

**"THAT'S IT FOLKS, TIMES UP! IF YOU'RE INJURED AND/OR STUCK, HELP WILL BE ARRIVING SOON. THANK YOU FOR TAKING U.A'S ENTRANCE EXAMS AND WE HOPE WE SEE YOU SOON!"**

* * *

It didn't take long for Recovery Girl to make her way to him and heal him, but she didn't miss the chance to chastise him. She was very upset that after all these months, he still couldn't walk away without any injuries. But she did also congratulate him for making it to this point, which made him blush from the praise and thank her. After that, she had sent him on his way with a couple of gummies and bandages. Being one of the last people healed, he was the last to leave. He couldn't wait to tell Rias about what happened.

"Oh, you're that curly haired boy!" As he was walking down the steps, he caught sight of the girl from earlier. As she waved at him, he could make out small pads on her fingers. At the moment, she was wearing a white serafuku with a red ribbon, a backpack on her back. Another uniform he didn't recognize. "I'm glad to see that you're okay! You completely messed up that Zero Pointer, and with one finger no less! It was like watching All Might!"

He blushed, still not quite used to so much praise. "Thank you... S-sorry, I didn't catch your name before...?"

"Oh, right!" The girl scratched the back of her head, smiling sheepishly. "My name is Ochaco Uraraka! You saved me from that Zero Pointer earlier. Nice to meet you, Deku!"

He felt like his heart stopped functioning correctly, but he made sure not to sure it.

"Ah, I think anyone would have helped." He tried to be humble, a disturbed smile on his face. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Izuku Midoriya." She looked at him inquisitively.

"I got your name wrong? I thought I heard that angry, blonde guy call you that earlier." Thinking about, he completely forgot Katsuki was taking the exam and that he ran into him. This also made him wonder if Yui already went home. Had the both of them passed? While Katsuki was a complete jerk, he didn't know what Yui's quirk was. He silently wished her the best.

"He did, but he always has since we were kids. My last name could be read as Deku."

"Useless, even with that strong quirk of yours? That's strange, I thought it sounded more like Dekiru. Sorry Midori!" Ochaco looked at him in worry as he almost choked on his spit. How many people were going to call him this? Did Nejire curse him? "Sorry if that offends you. I thought it sounded cute..."

"No, it's fine! Call me Midori!"

Ochaco smiled brightly, making him blush. Out of all the girls he met, she definitely had the nicest smile out of everyone he met.

**Once again, sorry for the late update.**

**I got a couple of things to say. I thought pretty hard about it, but I'm going to be focusing on Izuku joining and studying at U.A for now. A couple of DxD arcs happened off screen and I'll be covering them in long solo chapters. Next chapter will be Quirk Assessment and Battle Training but the one after that will be a long chapter covering Asia's story (and another, but that's a surprise). Not all of the DxD arcs will happen in these chapters, as I want a few to happen while Izuku is in U.A.**

**So for now, Izuku has unlocked Balance Breaker but that's about it. No perverted techniques yet. ****Of course if no one likes how I skipped the few DxD arcs, I could just upload that chapter and change the order (when I write it lol). ****I'm also changing the harem just a tad. Again, I'm willing to share who it is.**

**Last thing, how would you guys feel about a White Dragon Emperor story? I have some of it written, but I don't want it to distract me if I keep writing this. It's sort of the same premise as this, but Izuku will be human and not receive One For All. There will be a huge gap before Izuku finds about the supernatural and Gabriel will be the main pairing.**

**Anyways, thanks for hearing me out and let me know what you guys think. If you see any mistakes or contradictions, let me know and I'll correct. I'm open for criticism if it helps me improve.**

**Next Chapter: False ****Rivals**

**"You better grit those teeth!"**


End file.
